Positioning technology is a technology for determining geographic location of a terminal, and location information of the terminal can be obtained directly or indirectly via wireless communication network resource. For example, common positioning methods in Long Term Evolution (abbreviated as LTE) include a Global Navigation Satellite System (abbreviated as GNSS) positioning, an Observed Time Difference of Arrival (abbreviated as OTDOA) positioning and an e-Cell Identification (abbreviated as e-CID) positioning. With the above positioning methods, only two-dimensional location information of the terminal is obtained. With the development of economy and society, three-dimensional location information of the terminal is required in more and more situations, so as to position the terminal more accurately to achieve different applications. However, the conventional positioning methods can not realize the three-dimensional positioning.